The invention relates to a navigation lighting device for an aircraft which is, in particular, a military aircraft and preferably a fighter aircraft.
Aircraft have navigation lighting which serves for better recognition of an aircraft by other aircraft. While in the case of civilian aircraft the navigation lighting works essentially in a single operational mode, the navigation lighting of military aircraft can be operated in several modes (for example, friend/foe recognition).
In the case of military aircraft, in order to be able to operate the navigation lighting in one of the possible modes of operation, one needs along with the power supply, as a general rule, additional control lines, which is associated with additional complexity in wiring. This is, in particular, disadvantageous when existing aircraft are to be equipped with a modern navigation lighting system. Furthermore, it must be noted that the actuation of the navigation lighting is not sensitive to electromagnetic interference and itself does not also cause electromagnetic interference.
From EP-A-1 336 943 it is a known practice to realize the actuation of a warning light device of an aircraft via the power supply bus and in coded form.